Never Ending
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: Love. Commitment. Trouble. Belief. Danger. Excitement. Loyalty. Engagements. Marriages. Fights. Kids. These things were never ending.  IchiRuk   more. Please Review. Enjoy! 1-11-12 update.
1. The Wedding That Shouldn't Be

Never Ending

My name is Anieca Sophistica. Penname: Girl of Light Writer. This is one of my many many fics. I wrote this over my winter break from college when I learned about what had happened since last I had seen Bleach. I hope you enjoy this. Please Review! I won't bother you every chapter so I hope you'll remember. Thanks.

Started: December 24, 2011 11:04am

Finished: January 9, 2011 12:52 am

Words: 69, 202

Time Used To Write: 4900 minutes (as MSWord says).

Chapter 1: The Wedding That Shouldn't Be

(Note: I'm saying 1 human day is 4 soul society days. Because it moves faster it seems but I'm arbitrarily saying a lot faster than seems reasonable).

Rukia had been up all night knowing that the next day would be a disaster. She had done all her lieutenant paperwork and a lot of her captain's. Then she proceeded to practice arranging flowers and calligraphy. Then she managed to write all of her invitations to people she wanted to invite to the wedding. She would need them for what she was doing later. Tucking them in the front pocket of her haori she stomped off to continue her tasks.

Rukia was not happy. Not happy at all. She had long been putting this off for a while. 40 years now it seemed. For most people in Soul Society they would have forgotten him. But Ichigo Kurosaki was someone very impossible to forget. Especially after he had saved their world on countless occasions. But she couldn't much longer. It had been about eight years in the human world since they had been separated. And she hadn't seen him in all that time. She had been busy with her duties as a Lieutenant. She was almost ready to be a captain. But before that she had a specific duty to deal with.

Her brother who was dying had demanded he see her married. He had picked out a guy and it was reaching the half year mark and she would have to start the process. She was angry about it but she had a plan. And she wasn't sure about it. But she needed to get this to happen. That's why she was standing outside of her brother's old squad. It' s new captain would be her last hope.

They let her in as always and he wasn't even faintly surprised. She usually visited. They were so much closer than they had been since before they were in the academy. She was happy that they had but there was some hostility against Ichigo but she would do this for her. Because he knew it wasn't fair the other way.

She sat down with a smile in the chair across from his desk. She was only happy these days to be with him. She was heart-broken about her brother's sickness but she had to admit she loved her freedom to do what she wanted and go where she wanted aside from her job duties.

"Hey Rukia," he said quietly knowing how professional they were supposed to be. But he and she both knew that they didn't like that. He let her because he knew despite being a captain only in the most serious of situations would she actually give him the title. Her smiled turned to her knowing discomfort. Her eyes showed pain and he knew it instantly. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and set the envelope on his desk. It was in her neat perfected calligraphy she had been practicing since she was a child. It was addressed to Taicho Abarai Renji of the Sixth Division. He looked to her knowing it wouldn't be good but she nodded to him to open it. She couldn't say it. He took a deep breath and opened it and there was shock.

"He can't be serious!" Renji yelled getting up.

"Quiet Renji," she whispered. "He is, this is what he wants before he dies. I can't blame him, it's his job but I can't marry that guy."

"What do you want?"

"You know I'm banned from the human world…"

"Rukia, you can't ask him to do this. I mean save you from a marriage. What do you think he can do?"

She skid another envelope onto the desk. He looked at it and shook his head. "I don't know what he could do or if he can but… I just need to try. If anything, just get him here. So I can see him one last time. A goodbye. Please?" He sighed and rested his head on the desk on the envelope.

"Did you…?" She slid a box of envelopes towards him. He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know what I hope to happen. But seeing him again would be great." She hugged him tight around the neck. "Thank you Renji, I couldn't have done any of this without you." She whispered, backed off but smiled happily at him.

"I don't want to see you like this Rukia," he answered, not letting her go. "Even if that baka can't, I'll do something. You can count on me."

"I know. You've always been there for me. Always." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that it was never us but…"

"It just wasn't meant to be. I understand. I'll get him here no matter what. I mean how can it be to kidnap someone who has virtually any spiritual power left?" She gave a small smile to him and then left.

He collapsed in his chair. It was almost too much for him, but he was a captain. He called his lieutenant in. "Kav, I need you to cover for me. I have to go to the human world on some very special business. Keep this a secret, don't let anyone know." With that Renji left for the human world.

Meanwhile Rukia had to meet with her brother. She approached the door where the guard was and he nodded her through. The Elders had finally accepted her. She knelt down beside his bed. "You know what today is, don't you?"

"I am aware of the date. I have already made a plan for the date. Invitations will be sent out shortly." Rukia responded knowing how much this meant to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too well, but I'll make it." Rukia nodded. He was asleep and she excused herself. It was so hard to see her brother in such a weak state. She feared what would become of her and the noble family if he died. She figured she would be thrown out immediately but her brother knew that her marrying right would prevent that. Or something, it would work out for her he had promised her. Maybe there was a paper or something. She didn't know but she knew that she didn't want to marry him.

She went down the halls to the main meeting room. It would be where he was waiting for her. A while he had been waiting for her. She was definitely late and did not care. She ignored the glares from her matchmaker and the Elders. However more annoyingly he was not annoyed by her tardiness which had been the goal.

"You are late, Kuchiki-san," one said.

"Kuchiki-san is fine," he said.

Kai Renhamon was her fiancé's name. He was too nice, too kind, too lovable except not to her. Those habits weren't what she could stand. She'd rather have someone annoying and obnoxious than him. "Well thank you Renhamon-san, I've been busy this morning. I was getting out some invitations, visiting friends and nii-san."

"I know your life is so complicated and busy" he answered her.

The next few hours was torture. She and him were to sit and talk about the future. Rukia couldn't wait for it to be over. She despised dealing with him. "So I assume you're going to come to live with me."

"Actually I'll still be required to stay at the division 13 barracks with my division. It would only possible to visit on occasion on weekends," she responded.

"This is unacceptable," the elder stated.

"Excuse me, I am a lieutenant of the 13th division. That you expect me to give this up after everything I have do and sacrificed you're ridiculous. Anything else in unacceptable." She yelled.

"Maybe you should…"

Kai cut in. "I really don't mind. I am proud of her accomplishments and her efforts. I find that acceptable." I sighed quietly. I wish there was something to pick on, but he was so agreeable. He was trying, maybe for now I should try. At least for nii-san so he could sleep easier.

"Thank you!" I said exhausted with the elders.

"I suppose if it is acceptable to him…" they began.

"It is so next topic please," I begged.

"So children…" The elder began.

"Oh no, no you don't. I don't want them, not yet not for a long time."

"That is an unacceptable arrangement. I would give a year or two to phase…"

"As this would most directly affect Kuchichi-san I would not want to inconvenience here. If that's what she wants then that's what we will do." Kai was strong and confident, very kind and understanding. It was only because he was a younger brother to a noble that he could get away with talking to her elders like this.

"What do you think your brother would say about this Kuchiki-san?" He asked her.

"After all the time, he put into training me and teaching me to be a stronger fighter and getting me into the position I think he would think it would be a waste of my abilities."

"Have you ever considered what is most important for you Kuchichi-san?"

"Yes, I have. But are we talking about what's most important to me or what should be?" She responded.

Kai began, "I don't think we should argue anymore. How about we bring this up later with the elders and discuss it."

"No, this is a personal matter and I refuse to discuss this topic with them."

"That's not how this works," she yelled. "I want rights, freedoms, chances, and I want to make them. I can't do this."

Rukia stomped out and hid in her office. Ignoring the pleads of Kai from outside the door. Eventually he gave up. She rested her head on the desk when there was a knock. "Go away," she mumbled. The door was opened.

"Unfortunately you don't have the right to tell me that, Rukia," she shot up in here chair to see her captain.

"I know what's going on and I understand completely." Ukitake told her, sitting in front of her desk. "I wish I could do something for you but there really isn't anything I can do for you."

"I've worked so hard and they want me to just give it and live the life of a noble. And I don't want that. I never wanted that. I just wanted to be me. That isn't who I am."

"I know, and I hear that Renji is trying to help find who you are." Rukia was confused and then she realized.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here. Renji is trying to find…"

Ukitake smiled. "He and you have always been inseparable and it's been a while but I know you haven't forgotten."

"But I have to do this for nii-san…"

"Are you going to do this? Would Rukia do this for him? Would he want you to do this?" Ukitake left me to my thoughts.

Rukia was surprised but she felt herself excited to see Ichigo. But could Renji get him here? Would he do anything? Did he remember her? Did he even want to come?

Rukia went to her dorm and sat in her bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She took a shower, then cut off the very long braid that she always kept and then curled her hair and dressed a warm sweater and jeans. She left the seireitei and wondered about in the streets of the districts. She had gathered a large amount of food and her old clothes. She went to the streets and gave things to the people. It was what she did when she was stressed. And there was singing. Rukia Kuchichi was a secret saint and not so secret saint to the people of the small village she had been abandoned in. Where she made sure the people didn't starve and that the kids, especially ones with spiritual pressures were given all the opportunity she could afford. She could afford it.

It was peaceful and relaxing to her to sit with the children and teach them things, to make sure they had food and water, and to make sure their lives are good. That was something she had wanted to do and being a lieutenant and a Kuchichi gave her that. She had needed an outlet for her energy and stress and this was it. It filled an emptiness.


	2. The Human Realm

Chapter 2: The Human Realm

Renji had no problems finding Ichigo and that was a surprise. The surprise is when he walked in there what he found. People were running around with broken arms. "Have a seat please, sir," He hardly recognized the young girl. She was grown up now but he recognized her.

"Yuzu?" Yuzu looked up from her current patient and looked into Renji's eyes. There was faint recognizition and great amount of surprise. She grabbed his armed and pulled him into the house.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in… almost ten years?" Yuzu said. She looked around. "Is she here?"

"Who?"

"You know who! Rukia!" She yelled angrily and then quietly.

"No, she's not here." He answered. "What's going on in there?"

"It's the clinic. Dad retired when Ichigo finished college and could take over. It's really busy. Can you just stay here and keep quiet until 5. It's a long time but I need to prepare him." She frowned. "It's been rough."

"Has it?" He asked.

"He misses her."

"Does he really? Even now?"

She nodded and walked back into the clinic. She watched her brother with the life that was only in him when he was saving lives. If he wasn't protecting someone at least he could save them. Maybe that's what her father thought too. She could only imagine. She missed her father but he was with their mom in Soul Society. It made him happy and he was here often enough.

Ichigo noticed Karin and Yuzu were secretly whispering and staring at the door. But he worked through his shift and they blocked the door. "Okay, but you're not going to want this and expect this…" They opened the door and he pushed through. He stopped when he got down the hall and saw Renji.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt? Is the worlds in danger?"

"Only one person's, but you might want to listen to the case just the same." He frizbee'd the envelope to Ichigo who caught it.

"Who could it be that it warrented a trip by the lieutenant…"

"Captain of the Sixth Division now, it's been 40 years in Soul Society," Renji explained.

"Then who in the world can get you as a captain to come here to see me? And what could I do?"

"Neither they nor I know exactly what you could do but if anyone could figure it out it would be you." Ichigo sat down at the table and looked at the envelope. In perfect calligraphy was his name 'Ichigo Kurosaki'. But it didn't hit him until he opened it why he knew that handwriting. 'Byakuya Kuchiki formally invites you to the wedding of his sister Rukia Kuchiki to Kai Renhamon'.

"When is the wedding?"

"Six months from today, this is the very earliest she could have told you…"

"Six months which is… about two months from now in our time."

"Roughly, yes."

"She sent you to get me?"

"Not exactly, I'm here to see if you can do anything. And I guess if you want to come." Renji set the pile of other envelopes on the table. "You and all your friends. It'll be a huge event."

Ichigo crushed the paper in his hand. He was angry. So he punched Renji. "How could you let this happen?"

"Me?"

"Yes you, you were there for her. Supposed to protect her, take care of her. You know I would have if I was there. I would have fought for her until I died and you know that! I couldn't be there. You were!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo…" Yuzu started. He turned to her.

"You don't know Rukia, Yuzu. She would never disappoint someone."

"Especially her dying brother," Renji added in. "And after everything he's done for me, I couldn't do it to him. Neither could she. No one stands up to Byakuya Kuchiki. Even as he's dying but there's an exception…"

"Me," Ichigo answered. "I would do it. I would stop it for her. I'm the only one."

"You are, and anyone could beat him now but who is going to?" Renji threw in.

Ichigo stomped out of the house and blew off steam blowing up buildings and punching things. Once he was calm, and exhausted he returned to the table. "Okay, tell me about this guy. No wait," Ichigo grabbed a bottle of sake and drank the bottle down. "Okay, I'm ready."

"What do you want to know?"

"Is he handsome?"

"Do you just want to know what she thinks of him? It's not the truth by the way."

"Tell me the truth and then what she thinks,"

"He's brilliant, smart, kind, understanding, strong and very handsome. Every woman in Soul Society is jealous of her and wishes that she was Rukia. He's a really great guy. I mean he's a noble and no shinigami but I don't think she could do any better".

Ichigo drunk another bottle. "But… I assume there is a but to this," he spit out.

"She hates the guy. She says he's a spineless unspirited animal. Or something like that. She complains every day after she has to deal with him. He would let her do whatever she wants to, defends her from the elders, and is always so kind and supportive. He wants to make it work with her. I think he loves." Ichigo kept drinking until he was drunk. Renji could only shake his head.

Yuzu and Karin made sure Renji was fed. "So Rukia is getting married?" Yuzu asked as she opened and read her invitation.

"Not if your brother can do anything about it, but do you think he will or can?"

"I don't think it will be immediately but he won't let her get married. At least I hope so." Yuzu started. "I mean he loves her so much. Where has she been?"

"She was banned from ever coming to the human world ever again after her last few trips. I believe it was her brother's and the elders of the clan. I mean being a princess, and probably a queen so it only make sense that he picked someone for her and wanted to keep her from Ichigo and this world that she loves more than anything."

Ichigo didn't go to work the next morning but Karin had called their father so he covered. No one blamed Ichigo. I mean after 6 years of not seeing or hearing from Rukia this is what he hears. It was hard to take something like that. They understood that. Renji especially understood that. He and Rukia had a rough relationship sometimes not seeing each other for many years but he could see her, and she could see him. This was different. Rukia couldn't go to Ichigo and Ichigo couldn't come there. That had to be rough.

Renji could only imagine how angry Rukia would be at Ichigo for reacting like this. For drinking himself sick. Yuzu and Karin seemed surprised and shocked at their brother's behavior but again, no blame, just understanding. They cared for him gently all day and by the end of the day he could deal with it.

"How is she doing?"

"She was promoted to lieutenant of her squad, I think she's improving her bankai. I know she can release it but I don't think it's actually combat ready. But she's really doing a captain's job with Ukitake sick all the time." He nodded. "She disappears a lot. She refuses to tell anyone what's she doing or where she's going. I mean it wouldn't be hard to figure it out but she always responds when we need her and whatever she's doing it keeps her sane so we don't interfere. But it's strange." Ichigo stared at the table and could only smile thinking of her.

"She still a midget?"

"Of course, Rukia hasn't grown any since I've met her." They both laughed this time. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure." Ichigo unclenched one of his fists to let Renji see his pendant. Rukia had given it to him so he could get to soul society whenever he needed but she warned him that doing so without being expected was dangerous. He knew that but she couldn't help but remind him. "I need to talk to the others. Tracking them down in going to be a pain in the butt but I will and we'll see if they're up for yet another trip to save Rukia."

"Don't call it saving Rukia. She's very proud of herself now. Call it… I don't know but rescuing might be kinder. She's not in danger, she just needs an escape."

"So she's the same old Rukia?"

"I mean she's still annoying, full of energy but she's changed a lot. A lot stronger, a lot more serious, kinder, happier sometimes with this, and a lot prettier." Ichigo didn't change his face, he had learned a lot of control in the years that had passed.

"What's changed with you? You're a captain, not a surprise though."

Renji was surprised that Ichigo wasn't as hostile or angry maybe it still some of the alcohol in his system. He was very subdued and less erratic and undisciplined. He wondered if Rukia would take this as a good or bad thing. Maybe a little of both. He wondered if they would get along better or worst. He didn't think it would matter. Renji knew that no matter how the two changed they would still be the same to crazy people. And that made him smile.

"Nothing much, I do lots of paperwork and fighting. Throw in some dates and time with Rukia and that's about it for me. You seem busy in there. Take over the clinic for your dad?"

Ichigo nodded. "I studied to be a doctor. Yuzu is too but having two of us wouldn't be bad. Dad covers if I need time or space. Karin isn't sure but I think she'd like to play soccer professionally and then who knows what." Renji nodded listening to the lives of regular people. Is this what had become of their hero Ichigo? A doctor at a small corner clinic? It was unbelievable to see him settling down here but then again it seemed like something Ichigo would do in the absence of the crazy life of a certain shinigami.

Renji and Ichigo laughed and made jokes. Renji was making sure he was up to date on everything changing in soul society. He shared as much as he really knew about everything that was going on in Rukia's life but he knew so little. Rukia was so quiet. He was shocked when she asked for his help. Both of them were. One of the things they had in common was their determination to do anything for Rukia. They wouldn't let her down.

"So tomorrow we get the others, train up and the next day we're off to Soul Society. We'll train on our own. I don't want you getting in trouble for this. I mean we don't want the captain to come into any problems." He patted Renji on the back. "It was good to see you Renji. I mean it. Sometimes I think it never happened, like it was a dream or something. Seeing you brings it back."

"I don't think that's a good thing. Everything from the beginning to the end was more like a nightmare." Ichigo laughed.

"It was the best nightmare I've ever had." With that they got ready to find everyone else. Thankfully Rukia had tracked them down for them.


End file.
